Set Skills
Set Skills are a new feature in Patapon 3 . They are skills that can be equipped that usually provide a big bonus to one of your stats, provided you wield a specific weapons. These bonuses stack with other set skills so if you equip a set skill that gives you a 20% bonus to damage with a spear and another that gives you a 30% bonus to damage with a spear, you will have a 50% bonus to damage with a spear. Also equiping a diffrent weapon on a Set Skill of "Weapon" Attack will give you half of its effect, i.e. Spear Attack 2 with a dagger would give you a 15% boost instead of a 30% boost. Also "Weapon Attack" Master will only work with the designated weapon type attack. The number of set skills you can equip is different for each patapon type. There is also a class skill that increases the number of set skills you can equip. You equip skills at the loadout screen before a mission. Set skills are unlocked by leveling up your units. A unit can equip set skills unlocked by any unit that it can change to. This means that the Uberhero Patapon, which can change into any other Uberhero, can choose any set skill from any Uberhero you have! All Peerless skills can only be learned by the Uberhero Patapon, as most if not all can only take effect during Hero mode. Yaripon Set Skills Yarida Spear Attack 1 This gives the user a 20% boost to attack power when equipped with a spear or pike. Unlocked by getting Yarida to level 2. Spear Attack 2 This gives the user a 30% boost to attack power when equiped with a spear or pike. Unlocked by getting Yarida to level 5. Spear Attack 3 This gives the user a 40% boost to attack power when equiped with a spear or pike. Unlocked by Yarida. Spear Attack 4 This gives the user a 50% boost to attack power when equiped with a spear or pike. Unlocked by Yarida. Peerless Spear Doubles effects of attack set skills such as Spear/Bow Attack. Kibadda Lance Attack 1 This skill gives the user a 30% attack boost whilst using lances. Is unlocked at level 2. Lance Attack 2 This skill gives the user a 50% attack boost whilst using lances. Is unlocked at level 5 Kibadda. March Speed + Marching speed increases 20% during Fever. (For multiplayer only). Unlocked at level 25. Peerless Fang Deals double damage to aerial foes, including those bounced briefly into the air due to knockback.Can only be learnt by Uberhero. Piekron Rain Dance When the user goes into Fever, the weather automatically changes to rain. Unlocked by Piekron. Shield+1 Boosts shield/greatshield level by 2. Shield +2: Boosts shield/greatshield level by 3. Stab Master Attack power +100%, Critical x1.2 Peerless Frog: Unlocked by Piekron. Pyokorider Attack Movement 1 Movement speed of the user increases during attack by 30%. GrassGrower Grass occasionally grows where an attack lands. Attack Movement 2 Movement speed of the user increases during attack by 50%. Peerless Rabbit Unlocked at Level 32 Wooyari Fish in Pond Power-up when it's raining! Also, resistance to all status effects boosted. Big Fish in Pond Huge power-up when it's raining! Also, resistance to all status effects boosted. Pike Attack 50% boost to attack power when equipped with a pike Peerless Fish Unlocked at Level 32 Cannassault Stagger + This multiplies the chance of the user staggering an opponent by 1.5. Unlocked by Cannassault. Knockback + This multiplies the chance of the user knocking back an opponent by 1.5. Unlocked by Cannassault. Battle Axe Attack 50% boost to attack power when equipped with a battle axe. Effect halved for other weapons. Learn at Level 25 Peerless Deer Grants immunity to status effects in Hero mode, but slightly increases damage taken during that period. Learned at Level 32 Charibasa Team Aid 1 When support effect for entire team occurs, that effect is boosted by 30%. Unlocked by Charibasa. Team Aid 2 When support effect for entire team occurs, that effect is boosted by X%. Unlocked by Charibasa. Critical Plus Increases chances of a critical hit by 1.5 times. Unlocked by Charibasa. Peerless Bird Damage dealt by a Critical Hit is doubled Tatepon Set Skills Taterazay Shields Boost 1 This skill boosts shield evasion by 10% when a shield or greatshield is equipped up to a maximum of 50% evasion for a shield or 70% evasion for a greatshield. Unlocked at level 2. Shields Boost 2 This skill boosts shield evasion by 20% when a shield or greatshield is equipped up to a maximum of 50% evasion for a shield or 70% evasion for a greatshield. Unlocked at level 5. March Defense Defense while marching with PATA-PATA-PATA-PON boosted by 50%. Unlocked at Level 25. Peerless Shield Shield evasion maximum increased by 15%, making maximum evasion 65% for shield, and 85% for greatshield. Can only be learnt by Uberhero. Tondenga Extra Blubber Doubles weight, which reduces the distance thrown back in Knockback. Club Attack The skill gives the user a 50% boost to attack power when equipped with a club. Natural Disaster Each attack has chance of triggering an earthquake, Melee attacks: 5%, Range attacks: 1%. Learned at level 15. Strike Master Affects strike attacks: Attack power +100%, Knockback x1.2, Stagger x1.2 Peerless Pig Damage is halved when hit with slicing or bashing blows. Can only be learnt by Uberhero. Guardira Stagger Resist This skill doubles the stagger resistance of the user. Unlocked at level 2. Knockback Resist This skill doubles the knockback resistance of the user. Unlocked at level 5. Sleep Resist This skill doubles the sleep resistance of the user. Fearless Sheep Hero Mode grants invulnerability to all attacks except those with burn effects, which cause instant death. Also, null burn and burn resistance are disabled. Myamusa Cornered Rat Attack power of the user is quadrupled when stamina falls below 25% . Learned at level 9 Poison Package Poison may be inflicted in 20% of melee attacks and 4% of ranged attacks. Shield Breaker Adds 20% to shield breaker effect, making it more difficult for the enemy to block attacks using shields and greatshields. Peerless Cat Inflicts sudden death with critical hit on a poisoned non-boss enemy. Destrobo Arm Attack 1 This skill gives the user a 30% boost to attack power when equipped with an arm, or a 15% boost to attack if equipped with anything else. Arm Attack 2 This skill gives the user a 40% boost to attack power when equipped with an arm, or a 20% boost to attack if equipped with anything else. Arm Attack 3 This skill gives the user a 50% boost to attack power when equipped with an arm., or a 10% boost to attack if equipped with anything else. Learned at level 15. Demolitionist Coming soon Peerless Robo Coming soon Baumunku Stamina Boost 1 Maximum stamina increased 20%! Stamina Boost 2 Maximum stamina increased 30%! Fertilizer Upon death, recovers HP of all allies to the amount of 50% of own max HP. Self-Preservation x1.5 boost for self-administered HP recovery. Peerless Tree Hit the drum in perfect timing to recover 1% stamina. Effect is significant over time. Can only be learnt by Uberhero. Grenburr Greatsword Attack 1 50% boost to attack power when equipped with a greatsword. Effect halved for other weapons. Learnt at level 13. Greatblade Attack 2 50% boost to attack power when equipped with a greatblade. Effect halved for other weapons. Learnt at level 16. Damage+ All damage dealt in attacks boosted by 50%. Learnt at level 20. Slash Master Affects Slash Attacks, Attack power + 100%, Attack Speed x0.8, Movement Speed (attack) x1.1. Learnt at Level 25. Peerless Bovine Maximum damage increases to 150%, minimum damage set to 1 - all or nothing! Can only be learnt by Uberhero. Learned at Level. 32. Yumipon Set Skills Yumiyacha Bow Attack 1 This skill gives the user a 20% boost to attack power when equipped with a bow, longbow, or crossbow, or a 10% boost to attack if equipped with anything else. Bow Attack 2 This skill gives the user a 30% boost to attack power when equipped with a bow, longbow, or crossbow or a 15% boost to attack if equipped with anything else. Bow Attack 3 This skill gives the user a 40% boost to attack power when equipped with a bow, longbow, or crossbow, or a 20% boost to attack if equipped with anything else. Bow Attack 4 This skill gives the user a 50% boost to attack power when equipped with a bow, longbow, or crossbow, or a 25% boost to attack if equipped with anything else. Wondabarappa Horn Attack 1 This skill gives the user a 30% boost to attack power when equipped with horn weapons (horns and longhorns). It is unlocked at level 2 by Wondabarappa . Horn Attack 2 This skill gives the user a 50% boost to attack power when equipped with horn weapons (horns and longhorns). It is unlocked at level 5 by Wondabarappa. Pingrek Antifreeze 1 Doubles freeze resistance. Freeze Boost 1 This multiplies the chance of the user freezing an opponent by 1.25. Arosson Tropical Tailwind When the Alosson goes into fever, a tailwind blows. Desperado Damage inflicted increases by 50%, but damage taken increases by 100%! Attack with selfless abandon! Big Bonfire Attacks that ignite foes cause burn with additional intensity! Incinerate foes! Larger burn & flame. Peerless Hedgehog Absorb 15% of victim's maximum stamina when striking the finishing blow (recovers stamina). Jamsch Icky Poison Doubles the chance of inflicting poison. Out Cold Foes are put to sleep four times longer than usual! Toadstool When an attack hits and kills a foe, 10% chance of a poisonous mushroom sprouting from that spot. Uhorock Weapon+1 Increase weapon's level by 1. Weapon+2 Increase weapon's level by 2. Weapon+3 Increase weapon's level by 3. Lighting Master Affects lightning attacks: Attack power + 50%, Attack speed x 0.8, Stagger x 1.5 Flame Master Affects flame attacks: Attack power + 50%, Burn x 1.5 Cannogabang Fire Resist Fire and flame damage is halved. Ice Resist Ice and cold damage is halved. Poison Resist Poison damage is halved. Monster Killer x1.5 damage bonus against demons, undead, shells, dragons, and giants. Peerless Dragon Time required to revive Hero is 10 seconds, no matter how many deaths. Of course, dungeons nullify this effect. Category:Patapon 3 Category:Under Construction Category:Needs Help Category:Patapon 3 Category:Under Construction Category:Needs Help Category:Units